


Fall for me

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lance (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Omegas lost their citizen privileges in a supreme court ruling a few days ago. In a world where they were already treated like pets it just became legal to do anything you want to them as long as they don't belong with another Alpha or Beta, and even then the rules are hardly in favor of the omega.What is a guy to do when he finds a sobbing, very scared, very /pregnant/ omega hiding on his porch?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick today and wanted to write some klance alpha/omega.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing on my property?" Keith growled, looking over the three other alphas who were gathered on his porch. 

"This thing yours?" One smirked and pointed under one of the chairs, where an omega was curled up, obviously terrified. "It's unmated, we just wanted to have some fun. We'll get him and leave, it's alright man." He shrugged, trying to coax the omega out.

Keith frowned. "Get off my property. Now! Find someone else to terrorize." He watched as they retreated, muttering something he didn't quite hear.

"Let's get you inside, hmm? They won't bother you anymore." He held a hand out to the omega who simply whimpered and moved as far and way away from him and ways he could, still under the chair. "Don't feel like coming with me then, huh? Well this is my house so you can't just stay out here on the porch. You want something to eat?" Keith took a chocolate bar from his backpack and held it out to the omega.

Timidly, his hand reached out and took it, devouring the bit of food in seconds and licking the wrapper eagerly.

"Hungry little guy aren't you?" Keith smirked and pushed the chair away while the omega was distracted. He managed to grab him before he could run back under the chair, holding him securely in his arms. He was obviously scared, and very much pregnant now that Keith got a good look at him. Poor thing. "Let's get you inside and I'll find you some more to eat then."

It stared up at him with pure blue eyes, nodding softly. There wasn't much else he could do anyways, might as well get it over with.

Keith led him into the living room and wrapped him up in comfy blankets the way he'd been told omegas liked. Sure, he'd met omegas before, but never like this. They were rare and treated basically like toys by alphas and betas alike. It wasn't unusual and it made perfect sense; omegas were simply very emotionally driven. They liked soft things, comfort, a loving alpha to care for their every want.

He heated some soup in a pot. It wasn't terribly cold outside yet, but from the looks of it they'd get a freeze any day now. The omega could stay, Keith supposed. As long as sleeping in Keith's bed or on the couch was alright anyway. "So what's your name?" Keith smiled, breaking the silence.

"Lance." The omega whispered, looking around the strange house. "Don't hurt my pups. Please... do whatever you want to me I don't care, but please don't hurt them. They didn't deserve this." He whispered, almost too quietly for Keith to hear.

Keith smiled softly and shook his head. "Lance I'd never hurt your pups. I wouldn't dream of it, I swear. I just thought you could use a place to stay for awhile. Since it's getting colder and... well I ands sum you don't have anyone else to stay with." Omegas couldn't own property or rent it, so if Lance didn't have a mate or family then he was pretty much screwed.

Lance nodded immediately. He'd take anywhere warm to stay, even just for a bit. The nights were near freezing now and people were far from kind to an Omega in his... condition.

"Do you know when you're due?" Keith asked, looking back at Lance. "I have a friend who's a doctor, if you'd rather not have them in a hospital. I know they can be cruel."

Lance nodded again. "Few weeks." He shrugged. "I don't even know when it started for sure, or whose they are.... I'm not even sure how long it's been. For all I know they could come any day now." He whimpered and tried his best not to cry again.

"Hey..." Keith brought the bowl over, setting it on the coffee table as he scooped the sobbing omega into his arms. "I'm not going to hurt you. You, your pups, you're all gonna be just fine. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith needs help. That's what Hunk is for.

Hunk stared down at the sleeping figure. "Yeah, he'll be due in a matter of weeks, if not days. I'll need a scan to be sure, but looks like it." He frowned. "So he just showed up on your porch?"

Keith nodded. "Couple of alphas tried to get him while I wasn't here, but I chased them off. You don't think there's anything else wrong with him? Because I'll gladly pay you for a proper house visit..."

"You will not." Hunk stated firmly, gently pressing fingers against the omega's chest. "This is me paying back a few hundred of the favors I owe you. He isn't lactating, which could be a sign that his body isn't taking the pregnancy well, or he could just be unable to produce milk. Either waY you'll need to buy product for these pups to drink when they come out. And a bed, clothes, you know why don't I make you a list? It's gonna be a lot." He warned.

"However much it is I can take care of it. Lance needs my help, I can't just abandon him now. Besides, he's just starting to relax around me." Keith smiled proudly.

Hunk nodded. "Makes sense. He's an omega who needs an alpha. Even without the laws that passed, this is a hard time for an omega. He needs soft, comforting things. Someone he can trust to look after his pups with him. Lance picked you."

Keith shook his head, walking Hunk out of his bedroom so the omega could sleep. "Lance isn't mine. I don't think it would even be safe to bond him right now. He's very delicate right now. I need to keep him safe."

"And that's why he's decided to trust you. He's treating you like his alpha because you're protecting and caring for him." Hunk smiled. "Anyway, we should probably set a date to do a scan, see how many pups there'll be and when they'll be here. As soon as possible if we can, so you can buy a good sized baby bed for them and all that stuff. Can I come bY tomorrow?"

"Afternoon, yeah. Any advice in the meantime? Special diets or whatnot?" Keith asked, obviously nervous.

Hunk chuckled and shook his head. "You're doing great, Keith. Just keep doing what you're doing, you'll be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow these chapters aren't short at all


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prepare for the smols

"Do you want to see?' Keith asked, carrying the rest of his purchase inside. Lance had been sleeping most of the day, but perked up when Keith had come home. Even more so when he saw Keith was carrying a huge nesting bed for pups to sleep in. It was big enough for a full litter of six or more, though from what Hunk said Lance wasn't carrying more than four, but better safe than sorry. "I got toys for them, milk solution, clothes, blankies, and some new clothes for you. They should fit a lot better than the shirts Hunk let you borrow and my sweatpants." Keith smiled, letting Lance look through the bags, examining every pup toy carefully. "Do you like them?"

Lance smiled, almost to tears. "Thank you. No one's ever done anything so nice for me before. I love them. They're all perfect." Lance grinned, wincing softly as a pup kicked harshly. "They love them too!" Lance beamed, ushering Keith over so he could feel them move.

Keith blushed, both hands held against lance's stomach. "I'd do anything for your pups." He promised. He scented him so strongly it felt like he was scenting the pups too. Wishing them his own.

"Our pups." Lance corrected. "You're my alpha, right? They're yours. By blood or not they belong to both of us."

Keith nodded in agreement. "Our pups." He took out a blanket and handed it to Lance. "I got a bunch of these. and all sorts of toys for them to play with. What do you think?" He took out the toys as well, laying them each on the bed for Lance to see.

"They're wonderful. Absolutely perfect." Lance sobbed, throwing his arms around Keith. "I love you."

Keith blushed and looked away, gently hugging Lance back. "Look..." What did he say? He wasn't in love with Lance! Sure, he cared for him, but not the way you were supposed to for a mate. A mate was someone you sought to protect at any cost. To do what was best for them even when they didn't want to. An omega... an omega mate was a lot of responsibility too. Something Keith wasn't prepared to take forever; just until Lance had his mind back after being dulled by the pregnancy. He had to have family or friends who could take him, right? "I'm going to put these things away, alright? You stay here. I don't want you doing too much in your condition." He smiled, completely ignoring Lance's sad face at his refusal to say 'I love you' back. He'd get over it though. He had to... Right?

Lance whimpered softly, but did as he was told. He knew his alpha loved him. Maybe he wasn't ready to admit it yet, sure, but Keith had to love him. He wouldn't do any of this if he wasn't in love with Lance.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

"HUNK!" Keith screamed through the phone, trembling softly. "Hunk, Lance collapsed. I left him alone for a moment and- he's not opening his eyes. I think he's having contractions. I need you here, now!" He sobbed, squeezing Lance's hand. He was breathing, barely, but Keith could make out pained whines if he listened.

Shit. "I'm headed over!" He scrambled for his keys and shoes. "Get his hips elevated and give him plenty of water. I'll have heavy painkillers for him when I get there so please don't give him anything else it could react badly. Just keep him conscious as much as you can I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?" Hunk finally found his keys and got as much equipment as he could carry into his car before starting it up. "Just stay calm. He needs you to be calm for him."

Keith sobbed and hugged Lance closer. "Okay. Okay, Lance it's going to be okay I promise." He gently slid a towel under Lance's hips. He couldn't leave him to get water, but Hunk would be there soon. Lance was going to be okay.

"Hurts..." Lance slurred, opening his eyes. "Hurts Alpha!" He sobbed and clutched Keith's shirt. Not strong enough to drag him closer, but desperate enough to try.

"I know." Keith whispered. "I know it hurts, but it's gonna be okay. Hunk will get here and everything will be okay. I promise you everything will be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long, I did my best. Would've been longer but tbh I just wanted to get it out


	4. the smols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I imagine babies in this are smaller than normal human babies with more mobility. Maybe kind of like puppies(?) and don't open their eyes right away, just like to lay around in heaps and be near their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> has it really been this long since I updated?

"They're all sleeping peacefully for now, Lance included." Hunk smiled, writing a few notes for Keith. "I think it's safe for me to leave you by yourself now. The food you got should be enough for a bit, but since Lance can't produce milk at all you'll need to constantly be buying more. It takes a lot to feed five pups. If you're going to be gone for more than a few hours you'll need to call someone to come take care of Lance and the pups while you're gone, at least until Lance fully recovers from the pregnancy." Hunk explained, giving Keith the notepad.

Keith nodded. "Plenty of food, plenty of liquids, plenty of care. Got it." Keith smiled and hugged his friend. "I've got this. Don't worry, Lance is gonna be fine. I'd never let anything or anyone hurt him."

"I know that." Hunk sighed. "I'm worried about the long-term. We know you don't have the money for all of this, but I know you; You'll spend every cent of yours on that omega. If you want to keep helping Lance raise his family then you need something more profitable than minimum wage at a car garage."

Keith groaned. "I know. I've got enough left in my savings to get Lance on his feet at least before I need to find a new job. He's too weak to take care of himself now though. I'll figure something out."

"I know you will, but-" Hunk took a roll of hundred from his bag and pressed it into Keith's palm. "I make a lot of money as a doctor. I know you don't wanna take it, but if you don't want it just toss it into the street because I'm not taking it back. Those pups need food and care. This'll buy you at least a few extra weeks with them." He turned and left without another word, refusing to let Keith try to return the gift.

Keith looked down at the bills in his hand. He hated to admit it, but he could seriously use the money. No use arguing with Hunk anyway; he'd always lose. Keith smiled to himself and went back to check on the pups.

X X X X X X X X X X

"I'm fine." Lance insisted, curled around his babies. They hadn't opened their eyes yet, but they crawled over each other to suck at a bottle when offered to them and lived to cuddle against Lance's warmth. It was heartbreaking to Lance that he couldn't feed them with his own milk, but nothing would come out, no matter how hard he tried. "You can go to work. I don't want you to get fired because of me." He whined, pouting his lip softly.

Keith sighed. Lance was right and they all knew it. Hunk had to go to Canada for a doctor's conference unexpectedly and Pidge was busy helping her brother for a few weeks, so he and Lance were on their own. "I'll take a short shift. But you have to PROMISE me that you'll call me the second anything goes wrong. If you need anything I swear I'll be here in a heartbeat, got it?" He frowned, cupping the omega's face. "You need to rest. This was a tough pregnancy on you and your body. My manager said to come in tomorrow so I'm going to, okay? I'll get all the food any anything you might need fixed up for you. You won't have to do anything but lay down until I get back."

Lance purred gently and nuzzled closer to his scent. "You're the best alpha I couldn't ever asked for. You saved my life."

"I'm not your alpha." Keith reminded, running a hand down Lance's back. He knew the words stung, but Lance needed to know it. If he kept getting so attached then he'd never be independent once this was all over. "It's okay sweetie. I'm still gonna take care of you I promise. I swear to you that you'll be perfectly safe and happy along with your pups. I'm here for you. Every step."

Lance rolled his eyes and presented his neck. "Well whenever you want me, I'll gladly let you mate me. I'd be proud to be your omega, Keith."

"I-" Keith flushed and shook his head, brushing his hand against Lance's scent gland. "I'm sorry Lance. I wish I could, I really do." He kissed Lance's neck before turning and leaving him alone.

Lance looked back down to his pups, all whining and scrambling over each other at the loss of his warmth, then back to Keith in the doorway. They were both his family now. Why did Keith keep denying that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, yes. Overdue? yes. Will it be awhile before I update again? probably, idk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have another short, long overdue chapter
> 
> this time featuring these two fucking idiots getting together because we all knew it had to happen eventually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unfortunately this is the end :( but I'm always posting new stuff, and I have a ton of other klance abo fics if you wanna check those out as well!
> 
> I did change the rating on this because there never ended up being any smut (my apologies friends)

Five hours went quickly. Even as Lance did nothing but care for the pups during that time. He was still snuggled with his babies when Keith came in, smelling like gas and covered in oil and grime. Still somehow smelling like heaven.

Lance whimpered and reached toward him, trying his best not to disturb his sleeping pups. "Keith?" He whispered, smiling when Keith took his hand. "Will you come snuggle with me? Just for a bit?"

"I need to change and get a shower. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes, okay? And we can snuggle then if you want to. I promise." Keith smiled down at the omega and his armful of pups. Looking at him seemed to make his heart break every time.

Lance nodded and nestled further into the bed to wait for him.

It wasn't long before there was the strong arms of his alpha, clutched against his chest and listening to his calming heartbeat. Lance purred, nuzzling against his scent gland.

"Hey there." Keith purred, laying down on the bed so he could snuggle him closer. "You feel okay? Can I get you anything?"

Lance smiled up at him, arms full of pups. "You could. I've asked you before, Keith. My pups need a dad. I need an alpha. Please?" He begged, even as Keith turned away from him. "Keith! You have to like me. At least a little. Otherwise you would've thrown me out ages ago. I've been nothing but trouble and you've been nothing but kind. I won't even ask to mark you, just mark /me/. Please. That way even if I do have to leave people might be more kind to me."

"Oh god... Lance.." Keith sighed and hugged him tighter. "You're honestly that sure about it? That it'll help you? Because I'm not going to take this lightly."

"And you think I would? Keith, I've made so many mistakes in my life. Trusted people I shouldn't have. I feel safe with you. Like for once I truly have a home with someone." Lance blushed. "I want to be your mate. No matter what happens. I know you'll take care of me." He leaned to the side, exposing his scent gland for Keith. "Please. /Alpha/"

Who could say no to that? Keith leaned down, biting gently at first before finally going hard enough to break the skin. Sealing his mark into Lance's skin and the beautiful omega as his mate. Keith growled happily, going up to kiss his new mate properly at last.

Lance purred. "Thank you. Alpha."

"Your turn." Keith grinned, tilting his head to reveal his own gland. Ready for the omega to mark.

**Author's Note:**

> whelp I started this at least. May finish it someday too


End file.
